1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image forming systems and image forming apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many image forming apparatuses such as printer and multifunction peripheral have network function, and receive a print job, a facsimile job, an image-scan job, and so on via a network from a terminal apparatus such as personal computer, and perform the received job.
In particular, an image forming apparatus has web server function, and transmits screen data described in HTML (Hypertext Markup Language) to a terminal apparatus corresponding to a request received from the terminal apparatus. The terminal apparatus displays a screen based on the screen data by a web browser. For instance, a device setting screen, a job history screen, and so on are displayed in this manner.
An image forming apparatus has an operation panel, and displays a list of current completed and uncompleted jobs on the operation panel if the operation panel receives a predetermined user operation.